A surveying instrument (total station) is an apparatus to survey a target by irradiating distance-measuring light onto the target placed at a measurement point and receiving light reflected from the target. Since surveying instruments are expensive apparatuses, they are often targets of theft.
To counter theft, the system disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is configured to transmit a serial number unique to a surveying instrument from the surveying instrument to a management company. When receiving a report of a theft of a surveying instrument from an owner of the surveying instrument, the management company compares the serial number of the surveying instrument and a serial number in a database, and when these numbers match, a management command is transmitted from the management company to the surveying instrument, and the functions of the surveying instrument are suspended.